The Battle
by Razell
Summary: Lolth and The Great Mother go head to head, who will win? Rated for violence.


The Battle

Lolth examined the relic carefully. It was a pretty bauble, but, more importantly, it belonged to Corellon. It burned to the touch, it was sanctified for the forces of 'good' and Lolth could not safely handle it herself. But she would find a way to take it. Perhaps _Desecration_ or _Blasphemy_ would work. The idea of stealing from her ex-husband and most hated enemy was far more attractive to her than this simple bejeweled sword.

She looked around at the vast cavern. It was rare that she left The Demonweb Pits anymore, save for the occasional excursion to remind her worshipers just who was in charge of Drow society.

A harsh, guttural sound caught her attention even as something hard and round struck her bloated body, knocking her onto her side and sending the sword flying. Lolth hissed and turned to face her attacker.

A massive Beholder, far larger than any mortal Eye Tyrant, gibbered and drooled before her. Her mighty jaws poured forth a litany of insane ramblings in a tongue known only to herself. Her thick carapace was studded with jewels, armor, weapons and the skeletons of various beasts, including a Red Dragon.

 _The Great Mother_.

The titanic Beholder goddess seemed oblivious to her presence, her eyes roamed the cavern aimlessly.

"How dare you attack me!"

The Great Mother hovered for a moment, as if unsure how to respond.

She simply began drooling and ranting again. She turned as if nothing had happened and began gliding serenely toward the other side of the cavern.

Lolth was shivering with rage. The cretinous orb was ignoring her.

Lolth resisted the temptation to call Selvetarm, she wanted to slay this lunatic creature herself. Swiftly she pulled out her bow and notched a poison arrow, "Let's see you ignore this." The arrow flew, embedding itself in the Beholder Goddess's carapace. The carapace was too thick and cluttered with debris to for her attack to have any effect. Lolth cursed in frustration and sprang upon the Beholder, casting _Harm_ as she clawed at the creature's hide.

That got her attention.

The Great Mother roared and slammed her massive body against the wall like an impossibly huge battering ram, nearly crushing The Spider Queen, who fell to the ground, dazed. The Beholder snapped at The Demon Queen with her massive jaws, her fetid breath washing over Lolth like a nauseating wave. With The Great Mother facing her and her central eye open, Lolth could not use spells to defend herself. Lolth considered taking aim and sending a volley of arrows and destroying that anti-magic eye, but it also prevented The Great Mother from using her potent spells against Lolth herself. She dodged the clumsy, drooling jaws and took aim one of the lesser eyes. The Great Mother howled in pain as her _Disintegration_ eye was pierced. Drool and blue blood splashed The Spider Queen as The Great Mother lunged forward and caught her right front leg in her cavernous maw, severing it. Now it was Lolth's turn to scream. She scuttled back as the enraged orb closed her central eye and fired a _Telekinesis_ spell.

Lolth was stunned by the creature's stupidity. She could have cast _Finger of Death_ , or _Flesh to Stone_ to truly do her harm. But _Telekinesis_? She easily resisted the spell and cast _Fear_. She wanted the fool to suffer before she died.

The Great Mother gave what sounded suspiciously like a laugh and struck Lolth in the face with her massive, slime-covered tongue. Her central eye snapped open as Lolth fell back, reeling from the blow. The Great Mother slammed bodily into Lolth, bashing her against the wall of the cavern like a gigantic hammer.

Lolth fell to the ground, bloody and bruised. It was time to call Selvetarm. But she wouldn't let _him_ kill this creature, only soften her up so that she could enjoy inflicting the most unspeakable of torments upon her.

The Great Mother used _Telekinesis_ to remove the arrow from her eye and turned again to leave, several of her eyes still trained on Lolth. The Spider Queen grabbed Corellon's blessed sword and flung it at the retreating goddess. As The Great Mother was a being of evil and chaos, the weapon would inflict terrible damage upon her. With a speed and agility incredible for her bulk, The Great Mother dodged the blade, then lifted it using _Telekinesis_ and flung it right back at Lolth, severing two more legs and cutting a deep gash in her abdomen. Through the haze of pain she noted a familiar name in the Beholder's nonsensical jabbering.

 _Ityak-Ortheel_.

The Great Mother, still drooling and gibbering, passed effortlessly through the cavern walls, leaving The Spider Queen wounded, confused and enraged. She knew that the other goddess had not spared her out of mercy, and doubted that she'd fled out of fear or pain.

She just _didn't care_.

She'd simply dismissed Lolth as an annoyance, an insect unworthy of her attentions.

"You called, Mistress?" Selvetarm's voice, thick with sarcasm and contempt, echoed throughout the cavern. "I seem to have missed the . . . _Fun_." In truth he had seen the last moments of the battle, and it was, indeed, fun.

For _him_ , anyway.

Lolth gave him a glare that would make Death itself tremble in terror. Selvetarm simply smiled. She would punish him, surely, but seeing his hated mistress mangled and humiliated was well-worth it.

The Great Mother continued on her incomprehensible journey, her eye was already healing. Soon, she would forget the encounter altogether. After all, who dwells upon crushing a spider?

The End.

Notes:

I just wondered who would win it they both met in neutral territory. With her bulk, thick carapace and her anti-magic eye, I think The Great Mother would win. Both are considered mad, but both possess incredible knowledge. The spells are all Epic level and can effect deities.

I only used the enchanted sword because I needed a reason for Lolth to leave The Demonweb Pits. Lolth and The Great Mother are listed as enemies, but The Great Mother's mind is so alien and chaotic that she might not even acknowledge Lolth's existence.

Ityak-Ortheel, The Elf-Eater, is a gigantic, nigh-unstoppable force of destruction who hates Elves and devours them whenever possible. Lolth meets him in my story _The Broken Web_. In canon, Lolth and Malar used The Elf-Eater to attack Evermeet, only to be driven off by their own weapon when it turned upon them. I think the book where they meet was _Evermeet: Island of Elves_ by Elaine Cunningham.

 _Lolth_

CE

Genius, poison fangs, poison arrows, eight clawed limbs and thick webbing, moderate exoskeleton. Incredibly devious and cunning.

 _The Great Mother_

CE

Genius, 10 Magical eye rays and 1 anti-magic eye, huge jaws with razor sharp teeth, massive size, thick exoskeleton. Completely alien mind.


End file.
